Accidents Happen
by Gawan13
Summary: Nicole and Wynonna run into some trouble while Waverly is worried about them.


_Author's note: So, as you can probably tell, this is my first story I have ever written. I am totally new to the whole writing thing, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes and if the plot sucks. _

_Also, english is not my first language, so i do also apologize for any mistakes in grammar or syntax in general and would of course be grateful for helpful input _

_With that being said, I hope you still enjoy the first chapter._

Chapter 1

Nicole has been told that she was clumsy on numerous occasions. Her „little accidents" as she liked to call them, have resulted in minor injuries in the past but this time it wasn't so minor and, which was important for her to point out, not even her fault. It really wasn't. She was still in shock as she looked down at the knife sticking out of her left side, at Wynonna's knife. Waverly was going to murder her for getting herself into this mess and definitely Wynonna for stabbing her girlfriend, even if it was an accident. The red-haired woman looked up from her position on the ground to Wynonna who guiltily looked down at her.

They had spent the last two hours tracking a revenant in the woods who was responsible for the death of a young couple living on the outskirts of Purgatory. They were found dead in their house, missing some limbs. Wynonna tagged along as she, of course, had the Peacemaker and more importantly was trying to escape the boredom that had settled in the office of the Black Badge division as the past few weeks have been too quiet. No incidents had occurred, no one got murdered, not even slightly injured. So, chasing this revenant was a welcome change. Things however didn't turn out the way they hoped they would as they were ambushed when they returned to the police cruiser to call for backup as they wanted to speed up the searching progress. The revenant had messed with the engine of the car, which meant they were stuck in the woods. When Wynonna had heard rustling she quickly turned around and pointed her gun at the revenant who came charging at her. Before she could pull the trigger, she was slammed to the ground, the peacemaker flying into the wilderness surrounding them. Momentarily startled she was relieved when Nicole punched the revenant square in the face who then tumbled to the ground. Nicole continued the fist fight with him while Wynonna used that time to quickly get up and get her hand on the knife she kept in her boot. As she got a clear shot of the revenant, she threw her knife only to witness in horror how the devilish creature turned Nicole around and used her as a shield. The officer instantly dropped to the ground hissing in pain while Wynonna ran up to the revenant punching him hard in the ribs. He howled in pain and ran into the woods, possibly trying to tend to his injury, before daring to attack again.

Wynonna turned to her sister's girlfriend: „We have to stop the bleeding Haughtstuff." Nicole groaned in pain and pressed her right hand on the wound around the knife which was now embedded in her lower left abdomen. „Waverly is going to kill us. " Wynonna knelt down beside the police officer on the ground and swatted the officer's hands away while pressing her jacket down onto the wound to stem the blood flow. „She is going to kill you for getting in the way of my knife."

Nicole rolled her eyes: „This isn't funny Wyn..." She yelped in pain as Wynonna pressed her jacket harder on the wound. „Sorry but we really need to get the bleeding under control." Nicole tried to sit up: „I am fine, I will just walk it off."

Wynonna snorted as she gently pushed the officer down. „I love your positivity Haughstuff but this really isn't the time for your heroics. Do you have cell reception? The radio in the car is busted. That stupid coward of a revenant wanted us all to himself."

Nicole reached with her bloodied hand in her right pocket to get her phone out. The screen was broken and did not show any signs of life. „My phone is not working, I think I fell on it when I was hit by your knife."

„How often do I have to apologize before you forgive me?" Nicole closed her eyes as another wave of pain hit her as she shifted her position. „Once would be enough." Wynonna chuckled: „Okay I apologize for getting a hole in my sister's most precious possession." The red-haired woman opened her eyes and smiled despite of the pain she was in. „You are forgiven."

„Thank god for that. Let's get you sitting up against that tree and I will have a closer look at your wound. I think it is best if we pull the knife out. Are you good to go? I will help you up." Nicole nodded: „Let's do this." Wynonna guided her friend slowly into a sitting position. Nicole's quite whimpers were the only indication of the police officer being in pain. She slung her arm around her girlfriend's sister and they both managed to get the injured woman into a standing position. Nicole was heavily leaning on Wynonna and clutching the jacket to her side as the older Earp sister was occupied with keeping them standing. „This will be a walk in the park officer Haught, see it's only about two meters away. We can do this." The only response was a nod because Nicole was too busy breathing through the pain. They started moving in the direction of the tree, seemingly in slow motion due to the injured police officer.


End file.
